


A strange effect.

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: Carrying on from the breakdown truck picking up a stranded John and Kayleigh,.
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	A strange effect.

"Sorry?" The sudden enquiry had taken John by surprise , he was preoccupied. 

" I asked if it was left or right here mate ?"

" Left pal, sorry, along the end, on the left, house No.2 "

" Right oh mate"

The recovery truck lurched as the driver put it in gear. Those were the first words spoken in the cab in the forty five minutes since the truck had collected the broken down Fiat, and it's two bickering occupants. 

John had spent most of the way in a rage, but a couple of times he was sure he caught Kayleigh crying, she stared out the side window all the way, but he saw her furtively wipe her eyes or nose a few times, his rage dissipated, it was replaced by concern, and eventually became guilt.

The truck lurched again as it came to a stop.

" Right oh, buddy here you are, home sweet home, I'll drop the car off at the workshop, then be in touch okay ?"

" Okay thanks mate "

" Should be sorted by tomorrow afternoon though " Sam the truck driver suggested. 

" Kayleigh? " John gently touched her elbow.

" What ?" She replied sharply as she turned to face him.

" Come in, I'll make us a cuppa, and I'll organise you a taxi"

" Sam said he'd drop me off "

" Please Kayleigh " John smiled as he spoke, Kayleigh seemed to know that he wasn't angry anymore.

" Why ?"

" I want to apologise "

" What for ?"

" Being a complete dickhead earlier "

Kayleigh smiled and nodded.

" Was that nod a yes I'll have a cuppa, or yes I'm a dickhead?" John smiled endearingly.

" Cuppa " 

" Excellent ".

John got out and went around to help Kayleigh out her side, the cab was quite high, Kayleigh got part way down and slipped, John rushed in and caught her, he held her around the waist with his good arm, she had flung her arms around his neck, they held that position slightly longer than was entirely necessary, but neither complained.

" I'll keep in touch " the driver speaking made them aware of their position, they separated sheepishly.

" Aye, thanks mate " John waved towards the departing truck.

John started up the path, Kayleigh pulled her skirt straight, and fluffed her hair, John's street was unusually quiet, no sound of children, no traffic noise, no trains nor trams, deathly quiet, the house however looked warm and inviting,the driveway was clean and tidy, it looked homely.

" Are you okay ?" John asked from the front door, " look if you're uncomfortable about being in here with me, just say, I won't be offended "

" What do you mean ?"

" Well if you don't want to be alone in a house with a man you don't really know, and let's face it have no real reason to trust, it would be understandable "

Kayleigh walked all the way up the path and stood beside John.

" I think I know you enough by now John, and I trust you " she looked into his eyes," I've always been able to trust you haven't I ?"

John said nothing, his smile said it all.

" Anyway, you said you wanted to apologise"

John opened the door.

" Ladies first " 

" Ever the gentleman aren't you "

" I try to be "

" You are " Kayleigh rubbed his arm, " You always are " she smiled.

" The toilets at the top of the stairs babe"

" Mmm babe is it ?" Kayleigh thought to herself, smiling as she slipped off her jacket, hung it on the bannister beside John's, slipped her shoes off and headed upstairs. 

John put the kettle on, had a quick look to see his biscuits were still in date and readied two cups, as the kettle boiled he quickly checked the living room was tidy, he knew it was. He suddenly realised that he wanted to make a good impression, he wanted his house to make a good impression, he wanted her to like it here, and to like being here, and he knew why.

Kayleigh looked in the mirror after she had washed her hands, she had had the foresight to bring her bag upstairs with her, and she was reapplying some make up, not too much, but at thirtysomething, nature needed a helping hand sometimes, and this was one of the sometimes. She wanted John to like spending time with her, like she enjoyed her time with him, but she was not going to tell him, no she was keeping how she felt to herself.

" Two and a splash,is that right ?" John asked as she walked into the kitchen.

" It is indeed "

" Here you are then" John put the cup on the table, Kayleigh went to sit.

" Allow me miss ?" John walked behind her and pulled her chair out for her.

" Thanks "

After Kayleigh sat down, John walked around the table and sat down.

They both lifted their mugs and sipped their tea. John had put out a few biscuits.

" Go on then." Kayleigh said smiling.

" Go on what ?"

" Apologise "

" You're keen "

" You'll feel better for it "

" Oh you think do you ?"

" Trust me John, you will "

"I'm sorry Kayleigh "

" Okay , apology accepted "

" Bloody hell woman " John chuckled," let me finish will you ?"

" Okay Freddy , you carry on, don't mind me " 

John noticed the huge grin on Kayleigh's face.

" What happened was my fault as much as it was yours, all day I said petrol, when I meant diesel, even when you got out I said petrol, I let you think it was petrol, it was all my fault, I'm sorry "

" I accept your apology, but it wasn't all you, when I opened the flap on the car, it said diesel on the cap, I was going to ask but was worried you'd call me stupid so I didn't, sorry "

" I wouldn't call you stupid babe "

" I know I can be though "

" Forget it, it's done now "

" Tell me how much it costs, I'll pay it John "

" It's part of my insurance, it won't affect owt "

" Are you sure ? "

" Aye, I'm sure, so are we still friends ?" John ventured to ask .

" Good friends, yes "

They talked for a while about everything and nothing, like they did in the car.They were comfortable. 

There was a lull in the conversation, John was ready to break it but Kayleigh beat him to it.

" Are you going to go out with Rachel ?"

" She said go for drinks, not go out as such "

" Are you going to go ?"

" That's my business "

" I'm asking as a friend John"

" If I decide to, if , it still wouldn't be anything to do with you " 

" Well you know my view John "

" Aye you gave me your opinion, unsolicited I might add"

" I don't want you being talked about in the same breath as that slapper , that's all "

" I get the impression you're not a fan then ?" John said 

" Yes or no ? " Kayleigh pushed for an answer.

John lifted the now empty cups, and headed for the sink.

" It still sounds to me like you're jealous " he remarked.

" If you date her, instead of me I will be " Kayleigh put her hand up to her mouth, but it was too late the words were out.

" Oh " that's all John said oh .

" John I……….., shit I'm sorry "

John turned smiling..

" I'd best go John " 

" Oh you think that do you ?"

" It would be best " Kayleigh was trying to avoid John's gaze.

" No Kayleigh, I don't think it would be, I think us having a chat about us would be best"

John walked over and offered Kayleigh his hand, she took it readily, as much for support, she was feeling giddy, as an indicator of attachment. Silently they walked into the living room. John sat on the settee, still holding his hand, Kayleigh sat next to him, John switched on Spotify and looked at Kayleigh smiling. Kayleigh smiled back.

" Sooo Kayleigh…….."

" John, I'm going to be honest okay ?"

" Okay, but first Kayleigh, I have to tell you something, something important "

" Okay then " Kayleigh couldn't hide the fear in her voice,

" I'm………"

" Still in love with Charlotte? "

" Eh, what, no nothing like that ?"

" Was Diane right, if she was we can still be friends, are you gay ?"

" No I'm bloody not, I told you "

" I wouldn't bother if you were "

" I'm not "

" I would understand John, honestly I would "

" Kayleigh I ……"

" Do you want me to go John ?"

" No, why on earth would I want that?"

" If I've upset you by suggesting…….."

" You haven't upset me, look…….."

" I should learn to keep my gob shut, sometimes I……."

John suddenly grabbed Kayleigh by the shoulders and gently kissed her.

" I love you Kayleigh " 

He let her shoulders go and looked in her eyes.

" I'm madly in love with you, truth be told " he said, almost whispering. 

Kayleigh looked at him, apart from her eyes becoming wide as saucers, she did or said nothing.

" Christ" John chuckled " I can't shut you up normally, but now not a word, you okay ?"

Kayleigh had wanted this, wanted John for a while now, and now that having him was within her grasp, she was close to panic, every dream she had, her perfect man, her groom, the father of her children, the life she craved, he was here, sitting next to her, saying he loved her.

She was overwhelmed, she felt giddy, she felt light headed, she felt………….

" I'm going to be sick John " she got up and ran to the toilet, John heard her wretch.

She had left the door open, John walked up and knocked gently, Kayleigh was trying to hold her hair up, John went in and gently bunched it up and held it clear. Kayleigh squeezed his hand in thanks.

" Oh my God I'm so sorry John " she eventually managed to say.

" Here " John handed her a glass of water.

" Thank you "

" I've been told I affect women in different ways, but that's new even for me , you okay ? "

A teary eyed Kayleigh nodded.

" There are toothbrushes under the basin babe, mouthwash too, I'll leave you if you're sure your okay "

" I'm fine thank you, mortified but okay "

Kayleigh smartened herself up, gargled a few times, brushed her teeth a few more times, braced herself and headed downstairs

She stood at the kitchen door, John heard her and turned from the cooker,

" Does someone need a hug ?"

Kayleigh nodded embarrassingly.

" Come here then "

John's arms enveloped her, she felt like she was wrapped in a living breathing duvet, she could feel his heartbeat, feel him breath, smell his cologne, feel him sigh.

" You okay darling ?"

" I'm so sorry John, I just …….., I don't know what came over me "

" But you're okay now yes ?"

" A bit more than okay John, if you were serious ?"

" Of course I'm serious, you should know me well enough now, you must know that it took a lot of courage for me to say that to you, I was bricking it "

" Why ?" 

" Because you mean so much to me, I didn't want to scare you off "

" Say it again " Kayleigh had a huge grin.

" Only if you promise not to vomit on my laminate "

Kayleigh playfully slapped his arm.

" I love you Kayleigh Kitson "

He brushed her hair from her face, his gentle touch gave her goosebumps.

" I love you too " she eventually whispered. 

John let his head fall back, he sighed.

" Thank god for that, for a while there I thought I'd screwed up big time "

" You didn't John, you've done exactly what I wanted you to do "

" Make you sick ?"

" Will you please be serious John "

" Sorry ,I'm nervous "

" Me too " 

John's phone started ringing, it was in the centre of the kitchen table, it lit up as it rang.

"Rachel " John said as he picked it up.

" Oh " Kayleigh said disappointedly.

" Want to answer for me ?"

" Seriously ?"

John nodded.

" What will I say ?"

" Use your imagination "

"Hello" Kayleigh said smiling as she answered.

" No its Kayleigh "

"...................."

" Of course Kitson, how many Kayleigh's do you and John know ?"

"........................"

" Because he's still in the shower "

"........................"

" Yes at his house why ?"

".............."

" Well considering I just stepped out of the shower to answer his phone, what do you think ?"

".............. ………."

" That you nosey cow, is none of your business "

"..........................."

" Oh I think he's already decided that love "

" ……………………."

" If that was true believe me, you are the last person I'd tell "

"......................"

" Oh I think that's a no not ever don't you, bye pet ?"

John stood smiling," So we were in the shower were we, together like ?"

" I thought it was non committal, we could have been in separately, what she chooses to believe is up to her "

" You know she's rostered on Saturday and Sunday, this will go around the shop like wildfire?"

" What will ?" 

" That we are probably a couple "

" Are we ?"

" I hope so "

Kayleigh smiled." I think we are "

" Right, I'll phone a taxi, and I'll take you home to Mandy's"

" Will you come in for supper when we get there, I want her to meet you ?"

" Aye of course I will "

" And we can go on a date tomorrow "

" You bet we will "

" Good, we could go for a drink ?" Kayleigh grinned mischievously 

" Right, I'll phone, how about I order it for about eight? "

" But it's only half six John "

John walked over and gently kissed her.

" Are you in a hurry babe, I thought we could sit and chat for a while, and some hugs and kisses perhaps?"

" Hugs and kisses would be perfect, and I'm in no hurry, we've got the rest of my life "

" That should be long enough to prove my love "

" Won't be long enough for me John "

" Love you "

" Love you too, God how I love you John Redmond" 


End file.
